


Fire and Ice (with superpowers)

by AbeeChua



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeeChua/pseuds/AbeeChua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi and Fernando are way more related than they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introduction. Note that kimi and fernando are of the same age.

"So Domenicali, have you found them?"

20 year old Domenicali stood nervously across the table from Montezemolo's usual leather seat. 

"We've found one of them." 

"Which one, Dom?" Luca grimly said. 

"Fire, boss."

Luca smiled slightly. 

"Continue the search for the other boy."

-PAGE BREAK-

Back in the Ferrari Youngsters Training School, a young boy around 5 years of age was watching the older boys driving on track by the garage. 

His large dark brown eyes never once left the cars. Stefano walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you want to race, Fernando?" 

The boy nodded his head happily. 

"Then you have to train hard. You're a gifted young man. You bare that passion, that fire in you. I'm sure you will be a great driver one day." 

"Can I drive now?" Stefano's heart melted staring into those innocent eyes. 

Stefano ruffled Fernando's hair.

"Can you even see the road?" 

-PAGE BREAK-

Meanwhile somewhere in Finland, James Hunt was resting on the grass after rounds of playing with his boy. Niki Lauda approached him from inside the house. 

"Hey James, that's enough for today. Come on in!" 

"Hear that mate? We better get going before Niki dad here decides to lecture us........ Mate? Little guy?"

James realised that his boy wasn't by his side. They began frantically looking for the kid. 

Suddenly, they heard the neighbours yelling. They went and took a look, fearing for the worst. 

And there he was. The 5 year old Kimi Raikkonen had somehow managed to get on the neighbour's motorcycle and rode off towards the park. 

Yes, Kimi was James' and Niki's adopted son. He was found in a basket by the doorstep of the orphanage and was then adopted by this odd couple. 

"Oh my god!!" Niki yelled.

James chased after Kimi and barely managed to catch him before he gets into any kind of accident. 

"Oh, Kimi. You shouldn't do that. You've scared the hell out of us." James said hugging the boy tightly. 

Niki soon came over and caressed his son's short blonde hair. 

"Don't do that ever again ok?" 

The kid was silent in his fathers' hold. His face had no emotion, those icy blue eyes staring at his James daddy's actions. 

"I want to race." Was the only thing Kimi said after all that had happened.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bang! A crash and someone had now realised that he's not at all different. Sry about the grammatical errors in this chap.

The track is in nice condition here in Spain. The teams are all getting ready on the track, drivers are suiting up for a 64 lap race. 

Fernando picks up a bottle of energy drink from the fridge in the Ferrari garage. He stares at the bottle and the drink turns from ice cold to warm. He hated the cold since he came to realize his ability to control fire when he was 12. 

It was a coincidence when he went to Finland for snowmobile racing. He was freezing under the snow and the next thing he knew, he melted the whole track with a single touch. In between the shock, Fernando got attacked by a sudden headache. There were images projected in his mind. It was then that he knew he can see the future but was unable to control the timing of the sight. Domenicalli then taught him how to control his powers. Dom was always by his side that he now considers him as his father. 

Fernando gets into his car and drives through the warm up lap confidently. He was 3rd on the starting grid, just behind Sebastian and Mark. 

The five red lights illuminates and the cars all charge forth. Fernando managed to overtake Mark going into turn 1 and starts chasing down Sebastian. 

Around lap 25, when he is going through turn 3, the headache broke in. He sees images of Kimi and him together. When he finally comes back to his senses, the car had already found the wall and was on fire. The crash is massive and the red flag is waved. The Ferrari employees all flooded the scene to prevent Fernando's secret from being revealed. 

-PAGE BREAK-

Kimi started from 6th on the grid. He passed 2 cars on the opening lap and is currently in P3 after Webber pits. He's the fastest man on track right now and is closing in on Fernando. The black and gold car is so good towards its tyres that only Kimi and Romain haven't pitted yet. 

Kimi's skills on taking care of the four wheels aren't that good but it's the fact that he can control ice that the tyres are always at optimum temperature with minimal degradation. 

"Kimi, red flag red flag. Big incident down at turn 3. Please slow down and stop the car on the starting grid." 

Kimi does as he was told. As he is going through turn 3, he looks at the group of people gathering at the crash site. 

'It's a good thing that Fernando wasn't an ordinary human. Such a huge crash should've been enough to take a person's life.' 

Kimi's shocked when he hears the thought of one of the Ferrari men. He knew about his inconstant mind reading ability but he doesn't know that there's someone like him with superpowers. 

He decides that he is going to find Fernando for some answers after the race and drives the car back to the starting grid.


	3. Talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimando having a weird little chat XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sry for the delay. Here's the next chapter that I wrote down during Physics Exam haha.

The race did not restart and the results are based on the positions before the red flag. Kimi threw one-word-answers to all the questions asked by David Coulthard as he simply couldn't get his thoughts off Fernando. 

Right after the podium ceremony, Kimi rushed out of the garage and drove to the hospital they've sent Fernando to. He asked for Fernando's ward and was thankful that no ones there. He then knocked the door and entered. 

And that's how he got into this awkward situation where the patient and the visitor stare at each other. 

"Ki....Kimi?" What are you doing here?" Fernando gave a puzzled look. 

"Powers. You have powers, right?" 

"Wha.....how?" Fernando is even more puzzled which Kimi just rolls his eyes at. 

"Just answer the question." 

Fernando hesitates but answers. "Yeah, and how did you know?" 

"I heard your pit crew." Kimi walks over to the chair by the window. 

"They are so fired." Fernando mumbles quite loudly. 

"No, I heard their thoughts actually." 

"You mean, you....." 

"Have powers." 

There's an awkward silence before Kimi continues. 

"I thought I was the only one with powers. Then I heard their thought saying you have powers. So I came."

"Well, I don't believe you. Stefano said that there are only two people in the world with superpowers. It can't be you, right? What can you do?" 

Kimi remains silent but the room turns cold out of a sudden. 

"What the....." Fernando raises his left palm and creates a small fire in it. 

Kimi doesn't seems impressed at all. 

"That was you right? That sudden cold." 

Kimi grins and strode towards the bed-ridden driver. He places his right palm on Fernando's and the fire's gone, replaced with a small puddle of water in Fernando's palm. 

A sudden headache strikes both of them. Kimi holds the wall for support while Fernando holds his head. 

"What's that?"

Kimi ignores Fernando as a crescent mark appears on his right palm and vanishes. 

"Oh no. This can't be true. You're not my brother!" Fernando exclaims as he realizes the mark too. 

"I'm afraid that's the truth." 

"Why in the world, out of so many people, it has to be you?!" 

"Look, I don't like it either but that's the truth! Ok? Now, let's keep this between the both of us." 

"Right. Deal." 

Just at that moment, Stefano opens the room door.


	4. Heroes save the day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi ran out into the night. What will happen to him? Will Fernando loose his brother? Will Dom find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the long absence. I might not be able to update often but don't worry. I won't abandon this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Dom. "

The room went into an awkward silence as the three guys were having an intense staring contest. 

"Kimi, what are you doing here!"

Kimi put back on his cool mask as Fernando stuttered while answering. 

"Uhm....he....he heard that I'm injured so he came. "

Dom didn't buy it. 

"I was feeling unwell and the team forced me over for a checkup, so I thought I'd stop by. I'm leaving." 

'Don't tell anyone, Kimi." Kimi froze for a moment hearing Fernando's thought before leaving the room in a rush. 

"What's that all about? Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Did anyone suspected anything?"

"No, I don't think so. We covered it all up in time. You'd better get some rest." 

-PAGE BREAK- 

'I'm having a date tonight! What should I wear?'

'Oh gosh, he's so handsome! Mr. Alonso, why are you so perfect?' 

Kimi grunted at the comment. He strode down the hallway, trying very hard to shut his mind. The thoughts from people around him had flooded his mind. He tried covering his ears and banging his head on the wall but nothing helps. He rushed out of the hospital, and ran through the streets in frustration. 

-PAGE BREAK- 

After a small chat, stefano left. Fernando was getting ready to sleep when a vision popped up in his mind. 

"Kimi! This is bad!" 

-PAGE BREAK-

Kimi stopped to take a breath. Only then did he realized that he was lost. He ended up in a dark and eerily silent alley that sent shivers down his spine. He decided to leave the alley when he heard a woman screaming for help. He turned around and saw a group of men, a few holding bats surrounding a helpless woman on the floor. The woman was crying and pleaded the men to let her go. 

'She's a beauty! Let's play with her!'

'She's so helpless. This is going to be fun!' Thought a man while caressing the woman's wet cheek. 

Kimi sighed and walked back down the alley towards the group of people. 

"Hey!"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Said a guy wearing a beanie who's obviously the leader. 

"This is none of your business!" Said another guy while smoking. 

Kimi as per usual, decided not to retort. He pushed the smoking guy aside and helped the girl onto her feet. He pulled the girl away from the group of people and stopped when another guy held a bat to stop Kimi.

"Where do you thing you're going?"

Kimi decided that he's had enough of these freaks and punched said guy in the face. The other men did not hesitate to return Kimi's punch. 

"Go! Run!" 

The men punched Kimi's face, kicked the air out of his lungs and used the bat to brutally beat him. Kimi tries to deflect the blows with both his arms but he was clearly outnumbered. He fell to the ground and felt his consciousness slipped away while enduring the endless beating. He tries to use his powers but he was just too weak. He was in so much pain that he didn't realize when the beatings had stopped. 

He saw a man in a hospital gown desperately yelling at him to hang on before his world turned black.


	5. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat? Well they showed a slightly different side to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written during my exam. Again. It's weird that I can overcome my writer's block during exams XD

Kimi tried to open his eyes but the strong penetrating white light forced him to close them once again. His body was sore at every place possible. Kimi grunts. He opened his eyes and was welcomed by a ceiling of white tiles and a heavy smell of antiseptic. 

"Finally, you're awake." 

Kimi sat up with Fernando's help. 

"How did I end up here?" 

"I saved you." 

Before Kimi got to reply, Stefano came in without knocking. 

They shared eye contact for a brief second before Kimi answered:"Yes."

"Pardon?" 

"You wondered whether I'm the one you're looking for. Whether am I the one who inherited the power if ice. So I answered yes." 

"How...." Stefano's eyes widen. 

"Mind reading." Fernando answers while staring into nothingness. 

"Okay. So, you knew about this? And you didn't bother to tell me?" 

"Hey, I just found out earlier this day, before you barged in." 

"So Kimi, are you alright now? What happened?"

"I got into trouble, Fernando saved me. I'm fine now." Fernando grinned at that reply. 

"Uhm, I....I'll just leave you two alone." Stefano turned and left the room. 

"Well that was easy." Fernando smiled. 

"Yeah." Kimi smiled back. 

No one knew when they started to build a bond. Neither did they. They never realize how important one is to the other. It's a miracle that ice and fire can care for and understand each other that well. Maybe that's what brothers do. 

Somewhere far in the horizon, a dark force has awaken. A force that will take over the formula one world.


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the champs head into 2014 in reds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Here you go. This chapter is not checked so bare with me.  
> Enjoy :)

It's the start of 2014. The first test would only start in a few weeks time. The formula 1 world was busy busting with speculations on the new season with massive rule change. But the hottest topic among fanatics and the talk of the garage is the latest Ferrari signing, Kimi Raikkonen. Kimi made an unexpected return to the prancing horse after Lotus was hindered by financial difficulties and failed to pay their star driver. Everyone thought the move was absurd and mainly because of the higher pay at Ferrari. Gut the truth was perfectly concealed. Luca di Montezemolo had waited for so long to see fire and ice unite again, to see the prophecy come true. 

While everyone was expecting to see the two world champions battle and hate on each other, the real situation in Maranello was complete 360. Both champs adore each other and enjoy spending time together. The factory is always full of their laughter. It really was a sight to see two completely different personalities getting along so well. 

But if the real relationship is being exposed to the public, people would have find it weird. Their secret would have long Ben revealed. Every time they're in public, they put on masks where Kimi will pretend to be distant and cold while Fernando will be passionate and nice. 

"Hey, Nando!" Kimi yells while grabbing a bottle of beer. 

"Yup?" Fernando looks through his racing magazine. 

"I'm tired." Kimi walks over to the couch before slumping into it. 

"What?! You've just woke up!" Fernando looks up from his mags with a disbelieved expression. 

"I mean all these acts we put together in public. Why can't we just be ourselves?"

"You know well why." Fernando replies before digging into his mags again. 

"But, there nothing to hide." 

"There is, our powers. "

Kimi sits there without replying. Then a phone call came to inform them about a meeting at the factory. With that, Kimi and Fernando leaves their co-owned house to attend a boring meeting session. 

-PAGE BREAK-

"The F-14T is ready to get on track. Our first test will be done in Jerez by the 28th. Kimi will drive for the first day, while......"  
Kimi sits back I his chair, not paying any attention to whatever Dom is mumbling about. 

Fernando in the meantime listens attentively and nods his head every now and then. 

'Hmm, their personalities match well with their elements. Fire is burning with passion while I dis completely cool and laid back. Interesting.' Thought Montezemolo who's observing the whole meeting. 

'The prophecy will soon come true. The boys must be ready for it.' 

He swipes through his iPad and stops when he comes across the note he's looking for. 

"Fire and ice, together as one, strong they are. The dark will rise, along comes the fight. One shall live and one shall fall."


	7. Australia 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australian 2014, the start of the season or the start of something dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write every single race for the season. And perhaps dropping some clue as to what or who the dark is starting from the next few chapters. I need to slowly build up that person. Thanks for your support!

All 22 drivers got ready as the 1st of the five red lights illuminates. 

'Good luck, ace.' 

Kimi heard Minttu's thought and grinned before driving off. 

Kimi knew he needs to make up places quick after yesterday's terrible qualifying. Luck wasn't on his side as he got caught in a collision with Felipe and Kamui but managed to get away without any serious damage. Soon, Kimi found himself fighting Valtteri who had better straight line speed for 6th. 

After Valtteri's pass and the first yellow flag, Kimi pitted and slowly worked his way up to 7th. It was then when a weird feeling creeped him up to his spine.

He felt like the air around him tighten and he was suffocating. His vision started to cloud and he shook his head hoping it would go away. In the midst of everything, he heard a thought. 

'Can you feel me, ice? You can't fight me. You will be mine.' 

Soon after the thought ended, everything returned back to normal. 

"K, is anything wrong? You've lost and awful lot of time down that sector." Asked Stefano through the radio. 

"All okay." Assured Kimi, who decided to keep the incident to himself for the moment. 

-PAGE BREAK- 

The race ended with Fernando and Kimi finishing 5th and 8th respectively. It wasn't too bad for the 1st race of the season but most of the team was unhappy with the overall performance of the car. In the debrief, Fernando noticed something off about his brother. He's still the usual laid back iceman but his features showed slight uneasiness. 

"K, what happened just now? You slowed down all of a sudden." Asked the persistent Stefano. 

Fernando noticed the hint of worry in Stefano's voice. He turned to see Kimi who seemed to have long lost in space. 

"K." 

"Ha?" Asked a rather startled Kimi. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. I was just saving the tyres." 

No one in the room bought it but decided to let it slide. 

Fernando made a mental note to talk to Kimi when they reached the hotel later that night. 

-PAGE BREAK- 

"Hey, tell me what's wrong." Said Fernando right after Kimi closed their door. 

"It's nothing." 

"I know it's not nothing. You were slightly shaken after the race. Something must've happened in the race." 

Kimi knew he can't keep it from Fernando for long. 

"I felt something dark around the paddock." 

"Why didn't you tell Stefano?" 

"I feel like I shouldn't." Kimi walked into the toilet and locked the door. 

The Spaniard didn't answer as he recalled an incident during the race. 

'Be careful, Fire. You and your pathetic brother can't fight me. I'll make sure to destroy you both. Hahahahahahaha!' 

He cringed at that memory. The voice was so scary that he was afraid to even tell anyone about it. But he forgot that his brother who's in the toilet right now is a mind reader.


End file.
